i left my better part with you
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Cap-IronMan bingo card. Because Steve Rogers is a genius for business, young with only 26 years old, charismatic, cunning and handsome. He took the reins of RI a couple of years ago after his father decided to retire, and in that time he placed RI on the Fortune 500 list single handed. And he mentioned that Rogers is hot, because he is. Stony-AU


**Prompt fill:** N3 – _Left my wallet in my other suit._

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

 **Rating:** T

 **Universe:** AU Boss!Steve, PA!Tony

 **Warnings:** none, maybe some OoC?, it's weird cause they are different, less jagged I think. Also is like reversed roles like Steve is Tony and Tony Steve.

 **Count Word:** 4005

 **Summary:** Because Steve Rogers is a genius for business, young with only 26 years old, charismatic, cunning and handsome. He took the reins of RI a couple of years ago after his father decided to retire, and in that time he placed RI on the Fortune 500 list single handed. And he mentioned that Roger is hot, because he is.

 **A/n:** Oh, the bingo card said like 500 word ficlet is enough. I didn't know how this extended to 4k words, I did not stop until I finished, I feel accomplished. Also sorry for al the typos, grammatical mistakes you will find in this, it didn't pass for a beta check and English is my second language, I am too giddy to wait.

* * *

He didn't know how he ended like this, it is not like it was bad _per se_ his actual situation but it also is not like he imagined himself two years after he got out of his father's house and consequently renouncing to his inheritance. He naïvely believed more on the lines of being more successful than his father and having a miracle start up worthy of millions, the entrepreneur dream come reality. The harsh true, it did not happen yet, because if Tony Stark is something, it was stubborn.

So his actual situation, he is not a CEO not for lack of want, more like the legal system and the Government campaigns to help the start up was so tangled and restricting, that instead of helping it was blocking his advances. Even when he went with his proposal to private investors they were more difficult to crack than he imagined, though, he is suspicious of Howard. His father is prone to use his contacts to make it more difficult for him, he could be using his influence trying to teach him a lesson and making him return begging for another chance.

But he won't return, his proud doesn't permit it and also it is his dream, his own company out of the shadow of Howard Stark.

Even if it means to work as the PA of Steve Rogers, the CEO of Rogers International, a post that he didn't imagine for him. When he came to RI was for a post in de R&D department, with his PhDs it would be a piece of cake or that was what he thought; in the end it was his MBA what won his place in the company. As a personal assistant, of the CEO, because apparently the HR's secretary misplaced his curriculum and he was interviewed for the PA vacant, and the R&D that he originally wanted was occupied for a CalTech crony ten years older and only one PhD, and there was only one vacant so for the moment he had to endure being the PA, until another post was open. Or if he finds more investor to found his own company, whatever comes first.

It's not like Tony hated his job, actually it was pleasant and he gets to see how the executive office of transnational company operated; it is one of goals when he gets to establish his own is make it as big and important as he can. So he is learning with the actual benefit that his boss is hot as hell as he is competent.

Because Steve Rogers is a genius for business, young with only 26 years old, charismatic, cunning and handsome. He took the reins of RI a couple of years ago after his father decided to retire, and in that time he placed RI on the Fortune 500 list single handed. And he mentioned that Rogers is hot, because he is.

So Tony gets to know how to run a fortune 500 company, gains a nice salary, and the cherry on the top was his handsome boss.

However, he still couldn't believe how he did it to win the job, in first place he only took the MBA because his father insisted more like obligated him and 'cause he thought that it would be handy when he created his own company; sincerely he didn't like too much all the administrative jargon that came with owning a business.

.

.

Being a PA, Tony founded, was not as easy as he believed in the beginning. He is the eyes and ears of the CEO, so he has to be at the day on all the on goings of the company and that sadly means to read the reports of the heads of the departments who apparently didn't know how to make a resume , and make their kilometric reports in one page resume for his boss, something more mindful for taking decisions. Furthermore, he has to do miracles with Mr. Roger's schedule, making it as productive as he could, not wasting any minute of one of the more influential men in the country thankfully he knows a lot about algorithms, even if they're for software, about optimization, they come handy in these situations.

And that was only two of his tasks; there are more, some of them more mundane, like going for the laundry or buying an apology gift for the girlfriend/boyfriend of turn.

Steve Rogers was handsome Tony is sure that he mentioned that once or twice before and that apparently means that he is a playboy, or at least he was always accompanied by a beautiful girl or boy. Sometimes they last months, but the average was weeks if they are lucky.

Not that Tony minded, he was sure that if he worked in SI he would be worse; Mr. Rogers was actually pretty tame. Moreover, it had nothing to do with the little man crush that he is harboring towards his boss, the man was handsome and he is not blind, and when he quitted he will forget about it anyway, so no problems for his part.

If he slept no more than five hours being lucky a day, well, it was another thing, besides is not like he slept a lot, MIT trained him for this kind of job, his binges in the laboratories were legendries.

The travels were not problem either, apart from his mother, Jarvis and Rhodey, he didn't have another person who cared or wanted his presence; and he had the opportunity to practice and picked up more languages.

It was tiring and sometimes frustrating, but when his boss smiled at him at a work well done, it was worthy. Mr. Rogers' smile could light up an entire city. He was a perfectionist, so he kind of received a lot of those they didn't help with his crush, they're worsen it.

.

.

.

.

Today is a day that being the PA of the CEO of and International Company is not that great.

He was shouted by an obnoxious member of the Board of Directors, the man forgot that it was tomorrow the appoint for his date with Mr. Rogers, and begun to shout at him saying it was his mistake, because he told his assistant to make his appointment for today. At the end of the tirade of insults and threats from the other man, Mr. Rogers came out of his office after hearing the scandal, the member of the Board begun telling his tale again and insulting Tony.

"Really Steve, you can't have an incompetent person for your PA it reflects a bad image of the company, you need to fire him before he make an unforgivable mistake" the man said.

"Sorry Johnson, but it can't be, without Tony I couldn't last a day…he is very competent" Mr. Rogers said with a forced smile, "forget it and come in, we will discuss now whatever have you preoccupied and couldn't wait to the next meeting"

The blond directed Johnson to his office, but before he closed the door he glanced at Tony in apology, like he was guilty of the rudeness of the other man. Tony waved dismissing it and Mr. Rogers smiled again. He was accustomed to people reacting poorly to him.

(Cassie, Johnson's assistant, called him apologizing when she heard about the spectacle that her boss mounted outside the CEO's office.

"I am really sorry Tony, but I swear it that he told me that he wanted a date for tomorrow, not today"

"Don't worry Cass, I trust you"

And he really did, that man was an asshole and he despised him since the beginning, he considered Tony a spy, only for his last name.)

.

But being shouted at, was not what it made his day horrible, nop, it came after that episode.

.

Yesterday Mr. Rogers told him to reserve a table on a luxurious French restaurant in the heart of the city, something intimate and as far as possible of the paparazzi. And that in Mr. Rogers' language meant a date with his new paramour.

So Tony complied and reserved the perfect place and arranged his schedule according, what he did not anticipated was the driver being sick as a dog.

"Thomas was indisposed sir, I can make a call to asking for another driver… but I am sorry, but after Mr. Johnson interruption we will be late for your 'appointment'" Tony said in the most regretful tone that he could muster.

"Don't worry, also don't make that call, you could drive" Rogers said smiling, "I have to return to the office to sign more paperwork, haven't I?"

"Yes sir"

Not that Tony believed that he would actually return, usually after a date Mr. Rogers didn't return to the company, and Tony didn't like to thing why he did not.

Now he would have to wait in the car while his boss ended enamoring another person that was not he, and possible driving them to the nearest hotel.

Stupid Thomas and his flu, it was not like he would die if he drove with a cold. The pipsqueak.

So Tony found himself catching a glimpse of his boss date, an stunning brunet with red lips; the kind of woman that seemed perfect for Mr. Rogers, not the usual bimbo, no this woman looked like someone efficient and in perfect control of herself and whatever else she wanted, she had a pair of intelligent brown eyes bright with wit and sense, also she had a nicely shaped body…but Tony doubts that was the reason that Mr. Rogers was dating that woman.

Maybe she would be the one, she certainly seemed like a one, she could be the final date and turned in a steady. Tony always knew that this day would come, but he didn't expect to hurt this much.

Tony waited patiently in the car whereas he remembered some of the best moments with his boss. There were a lot.

Like his first day, he was introduced to this tall, blond, muscular with outstanding blue eyes and kind smile and Tony became tongued tied in his presence only having mind to return the handshake presented. Because never in his life was gifted with a smile like that, one that didn't wanted something in return or expected something of him. It just seemed to reflect that the person who gave it to him was glad to meet him, without second intentions, and it was for Tony, not Stark. That was when Tony decided to give a chance to the PA position.

After that, getting to know Steve Rogers and being in his presence was a pleasure. Even when his boss was being obnoxious, stubborn, a punk or a tease. All the quirks that formed Mr. Rogers were endearing instead of unpleasant for him.

Also Mr. Rogers seemed to adapt to his own peculiarities, they made an amazing team, or that was the other personnel said.

That was the reason why he called Mr. Rogers, Mr. Rogers, he sometimes slipped in his mind a called him Steve, but never out of it. Not even when his own boss asked to call by his name.

"It would be unprofessional, Mr. Rogers" Tony had answered when the other man asked why not.

It was his last line of defense against his hopeless crush. Tony was afraid to call him by his name and fall more for him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his cellphone; it was until the last moment that he accepted the call.

"Sorry boss, are you ready to depart?"

"About that, I think I left my wallet in my other suit…do you have another of my credit cards?" Mr. Rogers said sheepishly.

Tony sighs before answering, "I will be there in a moment"

He ended the call and tried to get his bearings, not only he had to get a glimpse of his boss crush, now he had to get an actual look and saw how great they looked together, maybe they would be presented and he would find, again, how impossible and absurd was his crush.

He searched in the glove box for another black AmEx, with how careless his boss seemed of the money, he thought opportune to have some kind of back up in all his cars. It was not like it would hurt him to have some more cards, he certainly could maintain them.

Tony walked leisurely towards the restaurant, trying to give his mind more time to compose himself. He didn't know why he was so affected by this, when there were other times or more explicit glimpses of his boss love life.

Maybe it was the way that Mr. Rogers looked at this woman, the tender cadence in his voice and caring tact towards her, it was totally different to the other people who he went out with. She was special.

And his crush was not anymore a simple, _meaningless,_ crush, there was a limit that his denial could reach. _He was in love with Steve Rogers_ , and he only found out when it was obvious that his affections would always be unrequited.

Tony had to begin consider giving another call to another investors, to stop trying to delay his dream. He knew that they were more possibilities for financial help and he only remained in RI because his stupid crush in its CEO. It was a valuable experience, he couldn't deny it, but it was pass the time that it was actual beneficial for him and turned up in being an excuse.

This was signal. To move on and did what he wanted in the beginning. It was a high time for him to resign this PA sting.

So he would enter to the restaurant, paid the stupid bill because his boss left his fucking wallet in his other fucking suit, and then he would return to RI's HQ and present his resignation letter so de HHRR department could find his substitute. Tony calculated between a week to two to found an adequate person and trained them.

Maybe with that he would finally gave this Ms. Potts person a call, she seemed really interested in being part of his project when he went to seek help in the organization where she worked.

"The table of Mr. Rogers" Tony simple said to the waiter giving him the credit card.

"Yes sir"

Tony smiled wanly and waited for his receipt, he cached Mr. Rogers glance and nodded in a way to say that he already took care of the bill. The man smiled and continued talking with his date, Tony couldn't made up what they were talking, he was a little far from them; but they seemed cozy, and more importantly Mr. Rogers looked happy, genuinely pleased for the company of the other woman.

If this woman could make Mr. Rogers smile like that, then Tony could leave in peace. The blond would have her and with another competent PA he would be good, he wouldn't miss Tony, and that was good, because Tony would try his hardest to forget him and concentrate in building his own empire.

It could be that when he was a CEO himself they would meet again, but now as equals, inclusive they could make deals…even if he wanted to concentrate in Green Energy and not the Medical that RI was focused.

By then Tony would have forgotten about his love for Mr. Rogers. But that was not now, so he had to take actions.

His boss bided farewell to his date with a smile and a chaste kiss in the cheek of the woman, that somehow surprised Tony but he just marked it as another eccentricity of his boss.

When they were in their way to the company, Mr. Rogers talked to him for the first time since they left the restaurant.

"It must be tedious for you having a boss like me"

"No, sir" Tony said a little confused, "it's amusing, actually"

Mr. Rogers laughed at that, and Tony cursed him for having a ridiculous imperfect dorky laugh that seemed perfect to him.

"What I told Johnson this noon was true, I wouldn't last a day without you, Tony" Mr. Rogers said sincerely, "I was embarrassed when I didn't find my wallet and I couldn't leave Peggy foot the bill since I was the one who invited her, you really save me"

"It was my work"

"I don't think that you contract listed that as some of your job's specification"

"My contract was really loose in those clauses" Tony said with humor, "Don't worry about it, what it matter was that you had a nice date after the horrible morning that you had, Mr. Rogers"

"I certainly had a difficult morning, but that was not a date" Mr. Rogers said looking at him puzzled, Tony dismissed the look and concentrated in his driving, trying to see the rear-view mirror the least he could.

They said no more on the rest of the way.

.

.

.

.

He did present his resignation letter the next morning, the secretary that received it looked at him with surprise. Tony imagined that with the salary and all the benefits, it was uncommon for someone to resign instead of being fired.

"Are you sure, Mr. Stark?" the secretary asked.

"Yep" he only confirmed but not elaborated ignoring the curious expression in the other.

"Okay, I will post an advertisement and we find a candidate I will send them your way to begin training, if that is okay with you?"

"I don't mind training"

Is the least that he could do it, to leave someone capable to manage the difficult schedule of Mr. Rogers.

He left HHRR lighter and guilty, in part this was the next step to reach his dream but in another it was difficult to him to accept the idea that he wouldn't see Mr. Rogers in daily basis anymore, and after yesterday 's talk, Tony felt worried about how his boss would take the notice.

But he itched to return to inventing and designing the future, he was an Engineer not an Executive; he needed to put his mind and hands working in projects, loosing himself in equations and code. It was nice for a little while, he playing the role of a personal assistant, but he need bigger challenges that organize and impossible schedule or resume kilometric reports.

He endured months of these without him noticing, but he was not happy, and being in love with his boss was not the only excuse. He had to leave before he was truly unhappy.

.

.

Ms. Lewis, ' _Call me Darcy_ ' , was a outgoing woman with an uncanny knack for scheduling than even surpass him, also she would be a mean PR if a post was available.

"That was my first option, y'know, but they said they were no vacancies" Darcy explained, "But being a PA is not that bad, I know what to do, I had to work with Dr. Foster in my graduate school credits, so is no problem"

"As in the Astrophysics Jane Foster?" Tony asked a little impressed, he was fan of Doctor Foster's work.

"The one and only"

Darcy and him get a long like a house on fire, it made the things easier, Mr. Rogers would be in good hands.

.

.

It did take Mr. Rogers two days to notice Darcy's presence, and another day to know why she was there.

When he knew about Tony's resignation letter he was not pleased.

"Why did you not say anything to me?" Mr. Rogers asked sounding hurt, Tony didn't now what to say, "Did you not feel comfortable? Was someone harassing you? Was it Johnson?"

The more Mr. Rogers asked, the more Tony felt guilty. His boss was eager to know the reason and fixed it, trying to found a way to avoid Tony leaving.

"If it is for money, I can increase your salary, that would be not a problem"

"It's not money and neither the rest, Mr. Rogers" Tony finally said, "It's only that I need to leave"

"Why?" Mr. Roger asked, he almost sounded distraught.

"I am an Engineer, what I love it's not the administrative work, but inventing…finding alternatives, another ways to work a problem" Tony tried to explain, his frustration, his dreams, "It's not that I didn't like working for you, but it is not what I see myself doing in the future, I don't want to became frustrated and doing poorly my job because of it"

"Then how about you moving to R&D?"

"I…" Why was Mr. Rogers fighting so hard? For a simple employee like him, "I don't think so, my dream was, is to build a company to create my own projects and do what I want"

"Ah, that is okay…if that was what you want, then I couldn't say anything more to convince you to not leave"

Mr. Rogers seemed defeated; he never has seen him like this, not even in his most stressful days.

"You will be good, Darcy is a competent PA and I will do an excellent job" Tony said with false enthusiasm, "You will not notice that I left"

"I will notice" Mr. Rogers grumbled, "Of course I will notice that you are not here, I will notice that my PA isn't this wonderful man, with this beautiful smile and lovely eyes, with his sarcastic comments and stubborn way to not say my name, my PA who seemed to predict the future and always was ready"

"Of course I will notice that you left Tony, why not if in these months you become more a friend than a employee, that you took care for me…and I know that this is terrible unprofessional but since it seem that you won't be working for me anymore. How could I not notice that you left, when I always do is looking for you, that I miss you when you are not by my side, that I fell for you without noticing, so hard that is ridiculous"

Mr. Rogers looked at him right in the eyes, those blue eyes determined and sincere, trying to transmit all his feelings.

"I know that you only were doing your work taking care of me, but I couldn't help feeling like this, I, I love you Tony…and I don't want you to leave my side, but I also don't want you to feel unhappy"

Then the blond fell silent, waiting for Tony's response, but the other was trying to process all that Mr. Rogers told him, and what those words made him feel.

"Coffee" Tony said.

"What?"

"Invite me a cup of coffee" Tony elaborated while he walked towards his boss, "There is this little café a couple of blocks from him, you left your wallet in yesterday's suit so you need to take it, you have to paid since you will be inviting me."

"Yes, of course"

"And then maybe I will invite you for lunch, but I will let you foot the bill since I probably will forget my wallet 'cause the nerves, since I can't believe this wonderful man invited me for a coffee and it makes me so happy and clumsy that I would forget my stupid wallet just like my boss"

"Whatever you want, Tony"

"Perfect"

And Tony kissed him, trying to pour what he felt in that kiss.

.

.

.

.

At his 23 years old, Anthony Edward Stark was the founder and the Head of de R&D department of Stark Resilient, Virginia Potts was the CEO.

Stark Resilient took three years to enter fortune 500, and it was the leader in Green Energy.

SR formed a partnership with RI and together launched a medical accessible program for the poorest communities.

At his 27 years old Tony Stark got married with Steve Rogers.

Steve still forgets his wallet, Tony remembers for both.


End file.
